Empyrean Wikia
Navigation Panel Empyrean: Infinite Heaven The Mirrormaw Gyre. After everything, it all comes back to this - a hole rent open in the darkest void, maybe even the fabric of time, from where the ancestors of every human civilization first crawled. The oldest fables tell of strange lands beyond, and one in particular, which even the most vehement rationalists cannot deny some affection - Mother Earth, the birthplace of humankind. Did it ever exist? Ancient manuscripts speak of it without hesitation. If humanity did once call it our Mother, what matters now is we can never return. When they emerged through the Gyre, the Arks teemed with billions. Remaining accounts of this era tell of an amazing pilgrimage, its members led by supernatural revelation to plunge through the black hole between our worlds and their own. Others indicate they fled some devastation of their homeland. One way or another, they found themselves in an entirely new universe, with new stars and worlds, where everything centered around the swirling majesty of one gigantic primeworld: EMPYREAN. Their religious leaders named it after the visage of heaven. While a few original colonists remained on the Arks, the vast majority spread throughout Empyrean space, inching closer and closer to the world itself with every passing decade. Lunars, facing extinction along with their dwindling resources, made a government of their own, one of utter annihilation, where any who would not follow them doomed by the surge of a warlord's cannon. One in particular rose above the rest - one man or one nation, none can now tell - the ancient Xian. All those who followed or were subjugated by him began the First Conquest, a unification of all under the might of the Xianese Imperial Order. Children enslaved to the Xian toiled in mineshafts, alone, their parents forced into conscription under government service. Inevitable rebellions churned throughout Empyrean space, first in the Arks. Paranoia seized the inhabitants. When a late Ark barrelled through Mirrormaw Gyre, Arkbound cannons opened fire on them immediately, an intentional massacre of entire nations. Shattered gravity plates from the craft spiralled together in the Akython Seas, forming an anomaly in between the Arks and Empyrean's furthest rings. The Magreshi Ark, furious with their brethren, staged detachment after detachment into the seas to rescue any remaining survivors, but did so in a season of peak resonance shift, Empyrean's gravitational forces were simply too much for the crafts to handle. Before it could evade itself, the Magreshi Ark lost half of its front hull, flying out into the Seas. For many thousand years, it was believed asteroids in the Seas had eviscerated any remnants of that unknown Ark - until the Heimat States revealed themselves. But the incorrigible Xian had stretched too far, and damned themselves to tyranny. Brutal regimes took power throughout the empire, forcibly eradicating any resistance whenever their people raised their weapons against them. And there, they rang their own death knell. Society collapsed entirely. Many of the Vedas, the last repositories of knowledge up to the present moment, were shut down and destroyed. As education in this era had become reduced to the electronic, those who remained were lost in immense darkness, their libraries inaccessible forever, the twin warring forces of civilization and violence enmeshed themselves, dragging the ancients into primitive bastardization. It was at here, we were born. On the precipice of the inevitable destruction of everything we had taken for granted, already we planned the steady resurrection of humankind. Under the vigilance of our watchful eyes, small progress begins. It is here that I grant you what information we have managed to salvage over the millennia. The violent creatures of our opposition have forced us to restart, again and again, and yet we will continue our holy task until the end of time. Where holes exist, firsthand accounts temper our perspectives. With dedication, we will return humanity to the golden eras from which we have fallen - no matter how insurmountable that may seem. Now, this repository is yours, to do with what you will. Category:Browse